One
by Ranni-Lou
Summary: Summary Inside. Goku/Vegeta fluff. M for language and hints, I guess.


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Pairing: Goku/Vegeta

Warning: Sappy, fluffy. Hints at stuff I'll never write to this story…..

A/N 1: This is sorta like my Visions Saga( which I'm rewriting) but different. The only way I can explain it, this one's more about the emptiness rather than the repercussions. Also it's a lot shorter but I think it's different. If you don't, I don't care.

A/N 2: Here's a giggle for you. I was writing this and it's in Goku's POV. I got one page into it and forgot. The whole story ended up being written in third-person and I had to go back and change the whole thing. Har Har. I also did several times while finishing it too. Double har har.

**ONE**

I've been watching him all night and he knows it. He feels my needy stares and refuses to turn around. Refuses to knowledge that we are one. Physical we're two separate beings but we're only half of each other. Every since the Potara earrings, when we joined our bodies to defeat Super Buu then were magical pulled apart, we've been one. The Potara earrings were meant to be permanent, Vegeta and myself would never be able to separate but stomach acid change that. We feel each other's emotions, know what the other is thinking, and ache for closeness. I know he feels the pain of not touching me, because I feel it too. I'm empty without him, my soul breaks because he refuses to understand. Or maybe he does and that's not it. Maybe he doesn't what to share that side of him, let me see how truly vulnerable he is now. Doesn't he get it? I'm not the same anymore either, I'm just as weak as him.

Those damn earrings took our individuality. Left us half empty, knowing the void could only be filled by joining our bodies together. The proud prince would never fuse with me again, even with the fusion dance. The fact that once fused it would be hard to tear us apart, the 30 minutes would end and I'd be clutching him as tight as I could and him to me. I wouldn't let us be taken part, I want him with me. In me, around me, beside me, anything; as long as he's there.

-Vegeta?- I call to him silently, only my mind is screaming it at him. -Please look at me. That's all I want right now, just look at me. Turn around, please. Look at me.- I stare at him praying, pleading, begging, him through our bond. -I need you, and you know it. Your killing me.- He stills doesn't turn and I have no idea if his even listening. He has to be. -You need me, Vegeta. I know that too.-

That got him flustered and he sharply turned and glared. Our eyes met and I smiled at him, I could read his face, eyes, and body. In those I could see he felt everything I did. There's was pain in his eyes, sadness on his face, and his body looked agitated and needy. I hold out my hand then placed it next to me on the couch. He's across the room from me but he sends me a nervous feeling. I shake my head, letting him know I just want him next to me. Slowly he came toward me, like a virgin to sacrifice. As he sat next to me I laid my hand on his thigh and patted it. Once I touched him, we both bit back a hiss of pleasure. Then we stared at each other, knowing how complete we just felt with the innocent caress. Sitting next to each other was comforting but we had to be touching to feel whole.

The annual Capsule Corp party was raging around us but we ignored the fuss and sound. I couldn't control myself and I reached up to touch his cheek, he laid his head into my hand slightly before slapping it away and glancing around. I sighed. It was useless, it always was, I'd tried many times before to romantically invole myself with the prince. We'd never slept together but since the fusion I've dreamed about being with him. I feel two attractions to him, one being he's a Saiyan the other this curse. Both feelings urge me to seek out the prince but I resist. He always shuns away too, but I feel it's what he wants.

"Vegeta." I whispered. But I didn't need to talk. He nodded, stood then walked away. I sighed. I felt broken and drained like I always do when I watch him leave. The farther apart we are, the more it hurts.

-Are you coming?- the rough voice shouted through my head. I winced in pain from the loud burst and looked around.

-Where did you go?-

-Out.- Was his hushed reply.

I crossed the room and went out back as I unbuttoned the top my dress shirt and let the cool night's wind chill me. It was bright out, the moon giving the whole backyard an eerie glow. And in the middle of it was Vegeta. My breath stopped in my chest as I gazed at the older man. He was sitting on the ground one knee pulled to his chest, the other leg bent in, sitting half Indian style. His nice jacket open, the sleeves rolled up to his elbow and his white silk shirt giving him the look of a devil in angels clothes. I slowly walked over and sit down next to him pressing my shoulder against his. That's all we needed. We relaxed against each other, a full feeling calming our stomachs.

"You can't deny this Vegeta. I told you, we should be together."

He snorted but didn't move away, instead shifted closer. "You and I have families. I'm not denying that this," he motioned between us. "doesn't make me whole, complete, or happy."

"Fuck our families. My whole life I've gave and gave, I gave up my life to save them and now I'm stuck with these feelings that I can't control. I only know how to fix them and that's with you, Vegeta." I explain gritting my teeth and sneering at him. He backs his head away from my face, not out of fear but surprise. I can feel he's shocked by my words. Vegeta reached for me and grabbed my hand, and laced our fingers together.

"If that's how you want it then come on." The prince pulled me to my feet and proceeded to drag me inside. Once we stood in the middle of the party he pushed me in front of him and coughed. The loud sound echoed through the room and soon it was quiet and everyone was staring at me. I felt a squeeze of my hand then realized Vegeta had not yet let it go. He sent a feel of reassurance, but also a thought.

-Remember, you said fuck our families.- And I immediately regretted it.

"Is there something you want to say Goku?" Chi-chi asked raising an eyebrow at me. I had my hand behind my back along with Vegeta hiding there.

"Umm…" I laughed.

"What's Vegeta hiding behind you for?" Bulma asked next giving her ex-husband a strange look. The prince never once moved or talked, just stayed behind me, sending me all of his feelings. In my head I ran through what I could possible say that wouldn't upset them. Then it dawned on me that no words, no matter how well spoken, could soften this blow. So I went to the extreme. I sweated more and more through the seconds, thinking quickly was not my strong point, before I sighed.

"Well," I coughed and puffed out my chest. Squeezing Vegeta's hand I spoke very fast. "I'm madly in love with Vegeta and I kidnapping him and running away. He's pregnant with our love child and I don't care what you people think." I mustered the meanst glare I could and looked around the room to all my friends and family. Then we disappeared.

We reappeared at my house, in the living room, and I ran for the hall closet. Quickly I grabbed 2 duffle bags and a small suitcase. I had pack these weeks ago, in no expectation just pathnic hope. Thank kami though cause it was helpfully now. Next, I ran for the upsatirs bedroom, flipped Chi-chi's mattress over and there was the safe. It was bolted to the floor and I rolled my eyes, like that would stop me. Easily I pick the small 40 lb safe and rip it from the floorboards. When I turn around Vegeta's standing in the door way glaring at me. I toss the safe to him and he catches it.

"I have some questions."

"They can wait. Theres one more thing I have to grab then we have to leave. Chi-chi's almost here." I smiled. "Unless you'd like to wait for her."

Vegeta snorted. "I'll be outside."

I rushed to my room. Chi-chi had long ago declared her indepence for the martail bed. It didn't bother me one bit, she had got cold in her late years, and I probably had something to do with it but it was better this way. There was one small backpack I had to get from the trunk in my room. It was at the bottom, dusty and dirty, I found it quickly enough and dashed out. Vegeta was leaned against the outside of the house waiting for me and I smiled.

"Let's go." I took his hand and jumped into the sky pulling him with me. As we flew told him about where we were going and what to expect. "It's my grandfather's old place. I haven't been here in decades, hell I don't even know if its still there. But its secluded."

After about 3 hours of flying we finally land at the small house, completely covered in vines. I took a moment to walk around and taken in damage. It was still intact, the tall trees around the home seemed to protect it from danger. The glass in the windows were still there and I use a knife I had brought with me to cut the vines from the front door. I still had to check the inside and roof. The wooden door moaned as I opened it. This world had been shut for a long time. There was almost nothing in the house and it appeared that squatters had lived here at one point. One wall in the living room was a mural of meadows and forests. Brighty painted flowers almost danced in the wind as I walked by. It's a one story 2 bedroom, tiny house, perfect for us. The roof still looked good but I'll replace it anyway. As I came out of the back room I see vegeta standing in front of the flower meadow, gazing up and down the wall.

"It needs some minor repair, but other than that it's still in good shape." I said. He continued to stare, clutching the safe to his chest. I reached over and took it from him. "Hey, you ok?"

Vegeta blinked, reality seeping back into his face. "What? Yea, I'm fine." he turned around and took in the house. "So was this all planned?" he asked.

I smiled. "In a way I guess, I'd packed these bags weeks ago, hoping. I've got clothes and things for around the house." I said dropping the 2 large duffle bags. "I pretty much stole all of chi-chi's money." I pointed at the safe and Vegeta laughed. "It's really MY money, considering I won it all in tornaments."

"And that ridiculous story you told our families?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me. I smiled.

"They would be mad either way and it was a lot easier than the truth. If anyone talks to us again, we'll tell them and maybe they won't be so mad. I figured if I over-exaggerated it, when they found out the truth it wouldn't be so upsetting."

Vegeta grinned. "What about the baby?" he clutched his stomach.

"We can make one if you'd like?" I cooly say back. "But I only said that for added drama."

This throws my prince for a loop and he stares at me, onyx eyes wide, mouth gapping. I take advangtage of this and pull him into a kiss. It was quick, pleasant and delightful.

"We'll be ok. We have each other now. After we clean this place up and make it a home, we won't need anyone else." I say softly. He smiles and wraps his arms around my neck, pulling me into a hug. His warmth fills my body and I clutch on to him like I've been dying to do. I don't have to let go, I don't have to hide. We can be together, if only to fill the voids in our souls. Everything's perfect now, we're one again.

The End.

A/N: Found this in my mail from a long time ago, added a few hundard words and slapped a 'finished' sticker on this bitch. ^.^ I also updated the a/n notes at the top.


End file.
